


“Do I look Nervous to You?”

by Blame_the_Fish



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anxious Jordan Binnington, Gen, Goalie Nesting (Hockey RPF), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nesting, Past Abuse, St. Louis Blues, mentioned Marc Andre Fleury and Robin Lehner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blame_the_Fish/pseuds/Blame_the_Fish
Summary: It all starts at practice when Ivan's stick ends up a little too close for Jordan's liking or so everyone thought as it wasn’t the first time he had grabbed onto a stick and held it, he even did it during a game. There was however, a little more concern when he didn’t let go after a couple of seconds, but Barbs just dropped it. Jordan then made a break for the bench players alike watched as he barreled down the hall to the dressing room with the goalie coach hot on his heels.
Relationships: Jordan Binnington/Ivan Barbashev
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	1. Something Off

It all starts at practice when Ivan's stick ends up a little too close for Jordan's liking or so everyone thought as it wasn’t the first time he had grabbed onto a stick and held it, he even did it during a game. There was however a little more concern when he didn’t let go after a couple of seconds, but Barbs just dropped it. Jordan then made a break for the bench players alike watched as he barreled down the hall to the dressing room with the goalie coach hot on his heels. 

The remainder of practice went off without a hitch, but for the most part the sudden disappearance of their star goalie was still lingering in the backs of everyones minds. After what felt like an eternity the whistle sounded indicating that practice was over. A strange buzz settled over the locker room and Ivan was too exhausted to try and translate the hushed whispers of his teammates that he could hear to any semblance of something understandable, he did however notice that Sunny was harassing the former starter goalie Jake. Whatever Sunny was asking clearly annoyed the veteran goalie because he rolled his eyes and retorted, “Look if the kid is nesting which I’m not saying he is. It is his choice what gets revealed and it looks like he doesn’t want help based on the way he took off like a bat out of hell. Some guys don’t like company, it's nothing against you.” 

_ Nesting?  _ Before Barby could even ask what they were talking about the room fell silent at the reappearance of the goalie coach along with the head coach. “Hey boys, so it looks like we are losing Binnington indefinitely-” Chaos immediately broke out and one of the rookies actually screamed. “ANYWAYS”, he continued unperturbed ,”He recognized that he was starting to nest and decided it would be best to just head home. While this isn’t particularly convenient we can’t exactly ask him what triggered this nest as he was nearing nonverbal by the time I caught up to him.” 

“Wait what about practice jerseys? Does he still need them?” Pietrangelo ever the captain questioned. 

“So most goalie have a private file just on nesting… that is if they have nested before. Jordan has nested once and is okay with me sharing the fact but wasn’t very forthcoming with any detail and the file doesn’t offer much either but previously he nested by himself and didn’t require anything from the team”, the goalie coach tried to explain. Sunny didn’t look very satisfied with this explanation.

“That is based on one nest that was however long ago. What if he needs us? Other goalies also can practice and play why can’t he?” Sunny spat looking indignant on behalf of the apparent fallen goalie.

“ _ That nest _ was when he was in the minors which is late for most goalies. He was anxious to get out of here and didn’t pick a nesting partner which means there is nothing else we can really do other than try and check up on him but he avoids people when nesting so it could prove difficult. As to why he can’t play he didn’t specify but he didn’t play then and he probably won’t now. That’s all I am at liberty to share bye boys.” he twisted on his heels and left quickly before he could be questioned again. 

Slowly the room kicked back into gear so they could go home, but there was one thing Barby couldn’t shake.  _ Why did he say he was anxious to get out of here _ . Anyone who knew Jordan would never describe him as anxious regardless of the situation so yeah it didn’t sit right with the Russian. Little did Barby know Sunny noticed how unsettled he was, too busy preoccupied by his thoughts and changing to head home.


	2. Confrontation in The Parking Lot

Sure enough when Barby got to the parking lot Binnington’s car was nowhere to be seen and he wasn’t sure if he should be impressed or worried by how fast Jordan changed and went through his whole post practice routine. Shrugging he decided it would be best to put the goalie far from his mind. 

Before he could fully get his car door open it was slammed shut. When he looked up he met eyes with a certain swede who apparently can’t mind his own business. “What? What you want?” He asked with an arched eyebrow.

“Look I know this may sound crazy but I know you were as unsettled by that little speech in there as I was so just listen”, Sunny waited a minute but once it was clear that Barby was listening he relaxed a little before continuing, “I don’t think Jordan wants to nest alone and I don’t buy for one minute that he doesn’t want practice jerseys I know that Swedish goalies are more affectionate towards teams and want more clothes and stuff from the team but It’s a little weird don’t you think” Sunny didn’t quite phrase it as a question but more of an accusation.

“He goalie, goalies weird”, the Russian tried to reason.

“Yeah goalies are weird, but even for goalies Binnington’s behavior is strange”, a voice from behind Sunny cut in startling the two. It was Jake who apparently followed them out to Barby’s car. He continued either not noticing he startled them or didn’t care “He was always kinda private about his file but I never questioned it some guys are just like that. However to not take the sweaters is weird even if you don’t use them in the nest they are comforting to have around. One constant in any nesting goalie is that they don’t talk, but being nonverbal isn’t the only given. You want the team in some way. It could be you want acceptance, you want the team to do better or for you to do better for the team I doesn’t matter what or if anything triggers a nest you always want your team in some way” Jake sighed, “Look I was against Sunny here going all tally ho and showing up to the kids place while nesting but I agree with you guys that this isn’t sitting right.”

“Oh so now you want to talk about it!”, the swede half halfheartedly joked.

“I think that you should go check up on him?” The goalie eyes pierced Barby making his skin crawl. “WHAT?” Sunny and Barby shouted at the netminder who had clearly lost his mind. “Oh no, I not see goalie nest but am not stupid”, Barby fought thinking about stories he heard about Tuukka Rask since coming to North America and obviously Ray Emery’s legendary nests when he played in the KHL.

“Every goalie takes something from the team so think what was the one thing that Binnington took with him” Jake pressed.

Realization dawned on him. “He took stick” Barby breathed out. Jake cracked a grin, “got it in one.” 

Fear suddenly gripped him “What this mean?”

“Well I for one think it means you should pay our little goalie a visit”, Sunny so lovingly jumped in a little too excited. Barby's eyes widened pretty comically. “As much as I hate to encourage his nonsense he did pick your stick to drag along. There were two other guys right there he could’ve taken any of them”, Jake pointed out.

“So what am now nestmate without either being consulted?” Barby prickled looking back and forth between the backup and the centre. They both just looked at him. “Fine”, he deflated, “If I die because you sent me to den of feral goalie I come back to fight both you.” Despite popular belief in the locker room he knew when it was time to quit and Sunny’s shear force of will backed by Allen’s goalie glare were nothing to be trifled with. 

“Wait if he does end up wanting the team and the “comfort” of practice jerseys would he take hoodies?” Sunny wondered out loud. Jake tilted his head considering the question, “I don’t think it would hurt.” So that is how Barby found his way driving to a nesting goalie’s house feeling like he was being tossed to the dogs armed with two spare hoodies that were promptly taken off respected owners and shoved in his arms before in turn they shoved him into his car.

  
  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Not that I am complaining because thanks for the assist Jakey but what made you change your mind and want to help me?” Sunny questioned quietly. 

Jake visibly saddened, “It’s not really known, but the head coach in the minors isn’t too nice to goalies and he spent a long time down there…” 

Sunny gasped, “You think that something happened down there?”

“I think I ought to make a few phone calls”


	3. Into the Nest

Jordan didn’t feel off when he woke up so it came as a surprise to him when during practice he grabbed Barby’s stick  _ Oh Shit  _ his only thought _.  _ He couldn’t seem to make himself let go despite desperately wanting to.  _ No no no. I gotta get out of here. _

Panic flooded his system despite his cool exterior. Ignoring the glares he was surely getting from his teammates he raced to the bench. Trying to shake off the goalie coach he kept trucking and didn’t stop he got back to the locker room. His mask was starting to crack (well not his actual mask but you know what I mean) by the time his goalie coach reached him. 

“Look at me son”, the older man’s demand filtered through the haze of Jordan’s mind and he forced himself to look up. Wild eyes meeting concern. “What’s going on? Are you-” he cut himself off. “Nesting”, Jordan grunted. The coach was taken aback, “Ok what do you need son?” 

“Home.” was the only response given.

“Okay kid I’ll keep the room clear as long as possible but practice is almost over” Jordan nodded and broke their little huddle to turn to his stall starting to get all his gear off while the goalie coach went to inform the staff of Jordan’s little problem. 

It wasn’t best to rush through his post practice routine and skip his post practice shower but he had to get out of there before he took any other guys down with him. He tried his best at leaving everything where they were meant to be but could resist taking his helmet home with him and he tried to leave the stick in Barby’s stall but as soon as he set it down he let out a frustrated growl and took the stick in-spite of himself disgusted at his weakness.

The drive home was pretty uneventful. His arrival back to his house proved to be more difficult as he ended up pacing his living room helmet on his head, stolen stick cradled to his chest, and shivering because he felt so cold. Instincts were telling him to go in his room and bury himself under every blanket he owned but force of will kept him out but his resolve weakening. 

**_Bang bang bang_ ** sounded from his door and his heart started racing and he accidentally let out a little scared chirp.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dread of coming face to face with a feral goalie was still lingering in Barby but this was his goalie, Jordan Binnington, surely he would be as bad as Rask and try to attack him right? Ivan forced himself to knock gently hoping to not anger the goalie even more than his presents surely would. He didn’t have to wait long before the door cracked open just a sliver and Barby came face to mask with Jordan. He could feel fear radiating off the starting goalie. “Hey buddy”, he tried but Jordan just seemed to tremble harder. “I- uh- I just come to make sure you okay”, Barby soothed, not liking seeing his goalie like this.This wrong, this wasn’t his goalie. Barby's concern for the netminder grew tenfold. “Sunny and Jake wanted me to give you these”, his words and the offered hoodies seemed to warm the Canadian netminder. 

Gingerly Jordan reached for the hoodies, but he quickly pulled them tight to his chest like he was expecting for someone to come take them back at a moment's notice. Suddenly he felt a hand on his wrist and he was being yanked into the goalie’s home and his arms were filled with a 6’2 goalie. He sucked in a breath, the mask somehow scraping his neck, trying unsuccessfully not to startle the skittish goalie based on the wide eyes and pained chirping that he was met with. 

“It’s okay your mask just scratched a little.” carefully he took the cage off and set it on the couch. “I make dinner, after you show me nest hmm?” 

Jordan ducked his head face reddening. “You not make nest yet,'' Barby realized. “That okay we make it after I get some food in you  Милый” the term of endearment fell off his lips without his permission. Luckily Jordan doesn’t know Russian but it seemed to get him to loosen a little. 

Getting into the Kitchen proved to be more difficult than in theory because Jordan seemed to deem him friend and plastered himself to the Russian's side. With plenty of reassurance that Jordan was safe and that he wouldn’t leave, Barby managed to get to the stove to cook some but had to sacrifice his hand because every time contact was broken between the two Jordan let out the saddest little chirps that broke his heart.

Dinner was a quiet affair with one of Barby’s legs trapped by Jordan's. Not once did the goalie’s eye stop darting around searching for an invisible attacker. Deciding it was best to not fight with the dishes tonight he allowed Jordan to lead him to his room. The bed was messy with plenty of pillows and blankets already in it. Before he could read too much into the state of the bed he was being forced down into it and walls were being built around him. The final touch was his stick that the goalie rushed to the living room to retrieve to place at the end of the bed. Shyly Jordan crawled up to him wearing both Jake and Sunny’s hoodies that he put on during dinner so he could free his hands up to eat. Once in Barby’s arms he finally seemed to settle…..  _ What happened to his goalie that made him this nervous while nesting  _ Barby found himself asking himself.

  
  
  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I’ll have your career for this, you hear me?”, Jake Allen growled down the phone and was met with a pitiful squeak from the other end. No one messed with another goalie on Jake’s watch. Furious fingers flashed across his screen texting everyone he knew for witnesses and partners in crime to plot the downfall of an abusive Head coach.


	4. A little visit

Waking up next to someone is strange to Barby because A. He is painfully single at the moment and B. whenever he picks up they usually end up his place and they are long gone before he wakes up so yeah waking up next to a human space heater goalie was a little out of the norm so if he panics when he opens his eyes and find him face to face with the untamed curls of Jordan Binnington then no one has to know. His panic quickly dissipated because as if he could sense it the goalie in question who was currently playing little spoon shifted closer to Barby. Maybe he took a few moments to observe the goalie looking so peacefully asleep no one was there to judge him anyhow.

There was an optional skate this morning so he technically didn’t HAVE to go, but it would draw some suspicion for sure. Before he could get too lost in thought his phone buzzed in his pocket. Wincing at the vibration hoping it wouldn’t wake the sleeping netminder Barby fished the offending object out. 

**J. Allen-** Hey I already talked to coach and let him know you wouldn’t be at skate this morning. I’ll be over after more than likely with a shadow but we will bring breakfast.

_ I.Barby- Thanks, he still sleeping thankfully. Let me know when on way so I can wake him and give run down so he no freak out when people show up. _

The netminder never responded but based on the time he was already on the Ice, that or just done with the conversation who even knew when it came to Jake, he is an oddball, but he is a goalie so he gets a pass.

Turns out it was a pretty short practice as an hour later as he was just about to get a new high score on whatever this week's game on his phone when a notification popped up causing him to die in game.

**Allen-** On way

Sighing, Barby did the only thing he could and gently shook Jordan's Shoulder, “Morning buddy time to get up”. Jordan opened his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows at him. Maybe it would be best to let the goalie wake up a little bit before breaking the news Ivan thought decidedly. It took awhile for Jordan to get his barings about him, 8 minutes almost exactly, before he sat up and crossed both his arms and legs and was looking expectantly at Barby all the while pouting at being woken up so early. 

“Hey”, Barby started gently trying not to spook the already cagey goaltender, “Jake coming by to give us some breakfast so we have to get up okay buddy. He even might bring Sunny along to say hi.” Instead of soothing the goalie this new information caused his goalie to go rigid. “Hey no it okay they are just coming to make sure the nest is going okay and that we have something to eat. It be okay. I be right here the entire time and if they try to start something then will make them leave okay?” the russian tried. A conflicted look made its way onto the nesting goalie’s face but eventually he gave a hesitant nod. 

It took a while and a lot of coaxing on the righ wingers part but eventually the pair made it to the living room where Jordan resumed his pacing he had started the previous day stick in hand and alternated anxious glances between Barby and the Door. Despite expecting the knock at the door both boys jumped. Jordan froze in his pacing more anxiety leaking out of him and he gave Barby a desperate look. Standing swiftly and making his way to the door, goalie following closely behind, Barb looked out through the peephole. True to form Jake, and Sunny who of course invited himself along, were in the hall waiting in the hall with enough food to feed a small army. “It okay buddy just Jake and Sunny they won’t hurt us”, Ivan reassured Jordan one last time. 

Jake had an uncomfortable smile on his face that was probably his attempt at soothing his goalie partner but it looked more like he was in pain. “We brought food”, was his sad attempt at reassuring them. 

It didn’t take long for the four of them to make their way into the living room all with full plates. Barby sat at one end of the couch with Jordan curled at his side picking at his food but relaxing inch by inch getting used to the presence of two more teammates. Surprisingly there wasn’t much small talk as all of them were more focused on their food than each other as Sunny and Jake were starving from practice, Jordan was trying not to freak out or anything that would upset his teammates who were there sacrificing their time for him, and Barby was alternating focus between his food and nesting goalie picking at his plate. 

The peace was broken as all of them were finishing up breakfast by an impatient Sunny who was finally fed up with the silence. “Well you are still alive so you won’t have to come back and haunt us”, Barby let out an almost hysterical laugh and the tension they weren’t aware was even there was gone. “Yeah once our duel came to draw we decided might as well cohabitate.”, There was a pause and Barby started to wonder if he messed up his English but eventually he was met by Sunny’s giggles and a confused look on Jordan's face, which was unfairly cute in Barby’d opinion, even Jake cracked a small grin. 

“Hey guys I hate to have to leave our little hang session or whatever, but I actually have some errands I have to take care of today”, Jake announced trying and failing to sound cool as he stood up and Jordan almost looked disappointed. Regret flashed in Jakes eyes and he crouched in front of the younger goalie, “I’m sorry Binny but I have to go, but just so you know that mean old coach, yeah he won’t be a problem for you anymore. Next time I’ll stick around” Jake promised. Straightening he turned to Sunny and questioned, “Do you want me to drop you at home or do you want to stay longer?” 

“I better get home. I have plans with some of the boys tonight”, Sunny slumped his shoulders clearly not happy to be leaving his star goalie who was clearly in need of the team and a friend.

Before Jake and his little shadow left, Sunny pulled Jordan in for an embrace while Jake pulled him away to the front door. “It looks like he is doing as well as he can right now, just make sure he gets bathed tonight. I don’t expect the nesting to last much longer, he is going through it pretty quickly. Don’t worry if he stops understanding you, it's pretty common for goalies to kinda just take a back seat mentally before they start to come out of it.” Once he got a nod of understanding the goalie hesitated for only a moment and added, “Oh and Ivan, let him know that it's okay to nest, no one is going to get mad at him Yeah?” Before he got the chance to respond Sunny came bounding up to the door with a slightly happier Binnington and The Goalie/Centre duo left to get about their days.

Binnington and Barbashev had a pretty uneventful afternoon. A minor one sided argument that ended in a certain goalie unhappily going through his daily stretches around lunch but much of the afternoon leading into the evening was spent watching some reruns of golden girls as nothing good was on. Dinner went off without a hitch which unsettled Barby. As they were cleaning up Barby tried to bring up the fact they needed showers and was met with a blank face.  _ Ah so the other shoe has dropped.  _

Jordan didn’t seem to grasp anything that Barby said in English, slowed down, or even in Russian (If was a long shot but no stone left unturned). Eventually he got both of them undressed and in the shower as it appeared that Jordan would just stand there without Ivan’s encouragement and even a little help.  _ Don’t look down. Focus. Don’t perv on your goalie.  _ Were Barby’s worried thoughts. He didn’t want to take advantage of his goalie especially when he was this vulnerable sue him. Deeming them clean enough he turned off the water and helped Binny out of the bathtub being sure he didn’t slip. Jordan seemed over this whole ordeal because he just stood there until Barby tiredly dried him off and handed the stationary goalie some basketball shorts after dressing himself. 

As they were both starting to doze off Jake's words danced in his head. “Hey Jord I want you to know that is okay you nest no one will be mad” Barby’s accent a little thicker than he meant in his tired state. He didn’t get a response, not like he was expecting one but the goaltenders arms tightened around him and he buried his face deeper into Barb's chest.

  
  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night somewhere in St. Louis Jake Allen smiled to himself wickedly just getting off the phone with Marc Andre Fleury and Robin Lehner


	5. All is revealed

When the sunlight filtering through the window woke him up and he found Jordan already alert he half expected the goalie to be back, but given a closer look the ever present nerves still showed on the goalies face just not as prevalent. Both disappointment and relief flooded through Barby when he found his goalie was still nesting. _ Nope not looking into that. _

They went about their day much like they did before with Barby making them food, eating with his leg trapped between Jordans, and fighting with the goalie to make sure he got all the necessary stretching in. 

That evening just before Ivan was about ready to call it a night and ask Jordan who was now more aware of what was happening if he was ready for bed he felt the goalie tense in his lap. “Hey what wrong buddy?” Barby asked, still running his hand through Jordan’s hair. It wasn’t until the goalie in question slowly sat up with a controlled expression did it dawn on him.

“You back?”

Jordan searched his face carefully, “It would seem so.”

Unsure of where to go next Ivan tried to think of a good way to bring up what happened, his choice was taken when he blurted, “What happen to make you like that”. Jordan who was now much harder to read now that he was in control was very guarded, “I’m sorry to drag you into my nesting it shouldn’t have happened” it was cold which was jolting compared to warm and cuddly Jordan he just had in his lap.

“No I say nesting okay I mean it. What caused nest? Why you so nervous nesting?” the russian questioned ernestly trying to fix the situation feeling like he just screwed up royaly.

Another minute passed while the goalie just eyed him. As far as goalie glares went Ivan wouldn’t go as far as to say this was one of the worst ones he has had aimed at him, but it certainly made his skin crawl. “You aren’t mad I made you nest with me” the goalie finally questioned quietly.

“Not mad, never mad at you”, startling himself at the passion in the words, ”Am curious why you so skittish when nest and why goalie file so empty?” Barby questioned.

“It's nothing important”, Jordan seemed to think was an acceptable reply.

“ Yes important! Nest important! You important!”, the russian grew frustrated.

“IT’S STUPID OKAY! I SHOULDN’T NEED TO! I DON’T DESERVE IT!” tears welled up in the goalies eyes.

“It natural, most goalies need it. It rare than goalie not nest especially your age. If you need it you deserve it and whoever says otherwise I punch in face”, Barby’s little speech seemed to break the dam because a tear fell followed by another and another until the goalie was sobbing and Barby pulled him into a hug.

You deserve happy and nesting. Team need you any way you come” Ivan tried to reassure Jordan when the tears started to slow.

"My old coach told me I shouldn't nest", Jordan tried to explain. 

"You no have to tell me", came Barbs.

“No, you should know.” Jordan sniffed and pulled away from him then proceeded to lean back into the couch, pointedly kept his eyes on his hands, and took a deep breath. “I was in juniors for a while right. Well It was okay for a while but eventually I just seemed to stop developing. One day I happened upon a meeting between the coaches, they were all frustrated at my lack of improvement. The head coach said I was a failure. I don’t think any of them knew I overheard. That conversation triggered my first nest, of course I didn’t realize that is what it was until it was in full swing.” A hiccup interrupted his story.“It's all pretty fuzzy up until the coaches found out what was happening. Apparently one of my teammates figured out I was nesting pretty quickly and got me to an empty supply room to try to help me through it. When they found us they were furious. They made whoever was trying to nest with me leave and- they let me know what they weren’t happy with me.”

Barb gasped, unable to believe what he was hearing. “What they say?” He asked, afraid of the answer. Jordan was already shut down trapped in the memory.

**_“_ ** **_Unbelievable, I agreed to take you on as our goalie because you had no nesting in your file now you want to waste my time with this nonsense”, came first from his head coach. The memory of his retreating defensman burned in his mind as coach screamed at the poor defenseman and made him leave the supply closet._ **

**_Why are you even nesting", one of the assistant coaches sneered, "you aren't even a third string for the majors, a waste of roster space really.”_ **

**_Young Jordan whimpered at the harsh words from his coaches. That's when they noticed he had a few sweaty practice jerseys clutched in his grasp. One of them tried to yank the sweaters away but the young goalie resisted chirping desperately begging to keep the team with him._ **

“They wouldn't let me take jerseys” Jordan finally responded, fighting his way back to reality. “They made me feel like I had no right to be nesting then took the few practice jerseys I had."

**_“SHUT UP!” was shouted at him accompanied by a painful sting on his cheek. Shock flooded him at the sudden slap and he was kicked back, grip loosening enough that they could pull the jerseys away._ **

**_"You know what, don't bother coming to the game tomorrow" the head coach's final cold words piercing the young netminders heart._ **

**_Just when the goalie thought he couldn't be hurt any worse, "you should be grateful we would spend the time of day on a washed up goalie like you" came his goalie coach the last to leave and slam the closet door close. The small dejected chirps accompanied by tears the goalie let out hoping for a savior didn’t work either they didn’t hear him or didn’t care._ **

“They left me in the supply closet scared and alone. I wasn’t allowed to even warm the bench our next game. I was out of it for about a week, but everyday I would get taunted or screamed at for being so selfish and even trying to take the team down by trying to force someone to nest with me.” Jordan grew quieter with each word.

“Am sorry you had to go through that.” Barby’s words vibrated Jordan’s back making him realize that at some point when he was lost in memory the Russian pulled him into his lap and settled his chin on Jordan’s shoulder listening intently. “Is that why you only nested once?”

Jordan laughed darkly, “I have nested a few times, but I always made sure to hide it carefully. I got sloppy one time though and when they caught wind of it they sent me to Boston. I’ve nested twice since getting called up but it never lasted too long. The only side effect is a little anxiety after”.

“Have game tomorrow, will you be ok to play if nervous?” Ivan questioned

“Do I look Nervous to You?" Jordan smirked. And he wasn’t, for the first time ever he actually felt settled coming out of a nest. 

  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And if that asshole of a headcoach in the minors found his car had been repainted pink and his hotel trashed after getting out of a meeting that included Jake Allen, and the GM and coaches of the St. Louis Blues that ended with him getting fired then nobody had to know.


End file.
